The Prince and the Orphan
by Hotspur101
Summary: Raven and Robin live in neighboring counrties, Raven a poor girl who is later orphaned and Robin the prince of Aphobia. When they meet, what will happen? RobRae
1. Orphaned!

This is like a fairy tale, except no fairies and no magic. This is by far one of my favorite fanfics! Hope you all can enjoy it too like I did!

Niol

* * *

"Aloon?" 

Silence.

"Daddy?"

Still nothing.

"...M-Mommy?"

And-drumroll-, nothing still.

Raven entered her small cottage fearfully. Raven lived with her mother, father and twin brother Aloon in this very cottage. She had long waist-length black hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was pale, almost gray. She was petite, about 5 feet 3 inches tall. She was usually dressed in black and dark green. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt whom she usually wore with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, black shoes, green headband and a large greeen square piece of cloth that she folded diagonally and knotted around her waist sideways. Her face was not always full of emotion.

Now, she entered her house cautiously, fearing the worst.

When she finally found them, she bit her lip until she drew blood from the effort not to scream.

Her parents and brother were in a matted pile on the floor, blood around them, all of their eyes staring, horrified, at nothing in particular. Raven rushed forward and felt them, any of them, for a pulse, just a faint pulse!

But she found none.

Raven stood up, her clothes damp with her family's blood, before it hit her.

Her family was dead.

The closest people to her, the only people she talked freely to, were gone.

No longer would she ever feel as comfortable as she did with her family around her.

Though she didn't realize it, now she did; even if you hate your family, they will always and forever be the closest people to you in your life.

Raven fell, unaware, into the pool of her family's blood and began to cry. She cried for the first time in years. She cried out all her pain, all her heartache, all her guilt, all her unspoken emotion.

Finally, she stood up. 'I should give them a propper burial,' she thought. She dragged the bodies out the door and put them together. She thought for awhile. Then, her eyes lit up. She took her mother's stone knife and, after much digging and sweating, she dug three graves-one for her mother in her mother's favorite flower garden, one for her father next to his favorite tree and the last one for her brother beside the picket fence he had built himself.

She stood there for sometime. 'I can not live here anymore. It's too painful.' she thought, and suddenly she came up with the exotic idea of running away. She went inside to pack but stopped abruptly as she remembered something very important. 'Where will I sleep? What shall I use for a shelter over my head?' she thought, but she would worry about that later, for it was still early summer. So, she resumed her packing.

She packed many more changes of her usual outfit, a picture of her with her twin brother and parents, her mother's stone knife and her father's sword with a matching sword hilt. She put the gleaming silver sword around her slim waist. 'Maybe I'll use it someday...'Taking a strong leather bag, she put everything else inside, taking care to remember to put the knife in with the point pointing down. As she walked out the door, she hesitated and also brought her brother's favorite book, _The Archer._ Aloon always wanted to be an archer, though daddy had never had anytime to make a bow or arrows.

Raven walked out the door and, nearing the edge of the forest, she turned back to the cottage where her life and adventure started. She suddenly saw something move. She blinked and rubbed her amethyst eyes. There, floating above her mother's grave, was her mother's ghost. Raven's eyes widened and she turned around, running blindly. She stumbled over many roots but kept going. After what seemed like hours, Raven tripped over another root and fell but didn't bother to pick herself up.

She just lay there, stunned.

Finally, she abruptly burried her head into the ground and began to cry once again.

What she didn't notice was a little female baby falcon, watching her with great curiosity through innocent crimson eyes. It had ivory talons with black tips. The feathers on its back, head and neck were black. Its wings were gray and dark blue and its beak was a bright yellow. It went over to Raven fearlessly, for it had never seen a human before, and pecked at her hair gently.

Raven, startled, looked up.

The falcon just stood there, its head cocked to one side, its red eyes staring back at Raven's amethyst ones. Raven got up and slowly reached for the falcon before her.

The falcon made no attempt to move.

Raven picked the tiny hunter up, stroking its feathers, looking around for a sign of its parents. No other bird seemed to be swooping at Raven menacingly. So, Raven held the tiny bird freely, knowing she wouldn't be scolded by the falcon's parents. "Are you a girl?" she asked the tiny bird before remembering it couldn't talk, but the bird nodded otherwise. Raven laughed. "Oh well, I shall keep you anyways. I will name you Storm," Raven had picked a name off the top of her head.

Stom blinked her red eyes and bobbed her head again.

Now, this is what Raven didn't know;

There are two neighboring kingdoms, Aphobia and Acedrica. Raven was born and raised in the cottage I mentioned earlier 3 kilometers away from the border between the two kingdoms in Acedrica. When she found Storm, she had crossed the border and is now in Aphobia, where Prince Richard-or Robin, as he likes to be called-and his parents, King Orlon and Queen Alphia rule. Robin will come into the story sooner or later, probably in the next chapter...oh yes, definitely in the next chapter.


	2. First Night Alone

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Kinda like in WITCH, but oh well...

Niol

* * *

With Robin: 

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

Robin walked up to his dad. "I'm going on a ride by myself tomorrow...I need some fresh air, is that ok?"

His dad raised a hesitant eyebrow. "By yourself?"

"Yea...please?"

"Well...well, all right, I gue-"

"YES!" and Robin ran out, leaving a very confused King Orlon behind.

Raven put Storm in a tiny gap between where her belt and her pants met and walked along aimlessly, humming to herself and feeling Storm pecking at her leg gently while she searched for a reasonable place to sleep for the night. She finally found an unusually comfortable spot in a low tree, she put her stuff there and got back down, putting Storm on the ground before her. She sat there, staring at the gray beauty before her. She now wondered if the tiny hunter could fly at all, much less hunt. She had an idea.

Raven took the tiny bird up and balanced it on the tip of her finger. Storm shifted about nervously and tried to move closer to her, but Raven used her free hand to the bird to keep her in her standing position. Storm finally stood still. Raven smiled and stroked the tiny feathers. "Good girl," she murmured. So, Storm's balance wasn't that bad.

Next, Raven acted as a mother bird, and, using her finger as a branch prop, she gently pushed the falcon off her finger. The falcon fell off. Raven gently picked the tiny gray bundle up and brushed the yellow dirt from its perfet feathers. Setting it back on her finger, she did this over and over again until Storm mastered flying about 10 yards in distance.

Raven picked a large nut off a nearby tree and settled Strom on her finger once again.

Storm sneezed.

Raven smiled and threw the nut as high and far as she could. Storm's sharp red eyes caught the nut flying and flew offRaven's finger, flying almost directly 90 degrees up. At the right moment, Storm dove at an amazing speed, even for a baby falcon, and grabbed the nut in its sharp talons. Cawing with victory, The baby falcon brought the large nut back to its master. Raven took the nut and stroked the feathers of the tiny bird while the tiny bird crooned over its first dive. "Good bird," Raven said. "Good job."

Later on that night, Raven let Storm go find some food. If Storm went off and never returned, Raven wouldn't feel too much at loss-Storm would be happy there.

But, surprisingly, Storm came back in a short amount of time with a wild rabbit in its talons. Raven again congratulated Storm, and this time she rewarded the tiny bird with a morsel of rabbit meat. Storm crooned over her meat and pecked at it before finding it edible and quite tasty at that.

Raven managed to make a fire but was at loss of how to cook the meat with no pot.

Raven began to brainstorm.

'I could hack a rough bowl out of some wood,' she thought, 'but how will I keep the wood from burning? I would need string to make a stand,' Raven's brows furrowed as she dove deeper into her imagination.

'I could build one of those simple roasting stands where you only have to string the meat onto some twigs and hang them above the fire,' Raven's eyes lightened.

Then she frowned again.

'But I'd need string again...'

Raven's eyes suddenly lit up after sometime. 'Not if I carve holes into the stakes!' and she got right to work, searching for strong twigs, hacking some from the tree in which she would sleep in, and cutting notches into them.

Putting the stakes together wasn't as easy.

Raven had to keep carving and re-hacking until she found the right pieces of wood.

She found two thick pieces of wood, about the same size, and another piece of long, thin but sturdy wood. She bore a hole into one end of each fat stick, then strung the thinner piece of wood through one stick. Before she strung the other piece of fat wood on, she balanced some of the rabbit meat onto the stick and then strang the other fat stick on. She balanced the two ends of the fat sticks on the ground, making sure that the thin piece of wood with the meat on it fit snuggily, then sat back, admiring her handiwork, stroking the sleepy Storm and taking in the delicious aroma of roasting rabbit.

When the rabbit was finally done, she put out the fire, untangled the rabbit from her hand-made roaster without breaking the roaster and ate the tender meat. She put the leftover scraps the remains of the still-smoking fire and fried them brfore putting them into her leather bag. Unbuckling her sword from her waist, she hung the sword on a fairly high branch by where she rested her head and climbed on, taking the now-asleep bird and placing it in the loosely-fastened bag.

She fell asleep almost immediately, not aware of what would happen the next day.


	3. When They Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the idea of this story, unless there is some other story out there with the same idea that I didn't read yet...**

Special thanx to **Zarola**, who reminded me that there ARE some, erm, donkeys out there who want to get people in trouble because I don't write disclaimers...:D

Niol

* * *

The next early morning, while the sun was still down, Raven opened her amethyst eyes and looked around, confused. 'Why am I in a tree and why is a sleeping baby falcon next to me?' she asked herself with a start. Then she remembered and calmed down. 'Oh yea...about yesterday...' she gently moved Storm into a more comfortable sleeping position and sat there, meditating. 

She couldn't concentrate.

Raven opened her eyes and sat in another position, giving up. "Why can't I concentrate?" she asked herself, waking Storm up by accident. The tiny falcon opened its crimson eyes and gave a small yawn of exasperation. Raven smiled and attached her amazingly-still-on-the-tree belt and sword around her thin waist and slung the bag with the still-sleepy falcon over her shoulder. She climbed down.

She decided it was time to get to know the forest.

MEANWHILE:

Prince Robin woke up early and rubbed his blue eyes. Then he remembered the little ride he wanted to take today. 'Crap' he thought and jumped out of bed and into a blue and black riding suit. He decided to leave the riding cap off.

He went downstairs. Deciding to skip breakfast now, since the ride would be short, he wrote a quick note on the table and went to the stables.

Breathing in the earthly smell of an early morning, he picked out his favorite horse, Lightning, and led the horse outside. Then he remembered that he needed a saddle and bridle, but he pushed that thought out and slipped onto the tall horse's back easily. Storm was named for his sleek black body and white fetlocks and nuzzle. He also had white slashes in his tail and mane. Robin let the horse graze for a moment, then gave the signal to start walking.

Storm obeyed meekly.

Robin road on, deciding that he would return when the sun was right between the horizon line and directly overhead. He did not know how long this ride actually was going to be...

REGULAR POV WITH RAVEN:

Raven with a now-fully-awake Storm riding happily on her back and pecking at her hair gently was walking along. She sat down and took the tiny bird out of her bag. The tiny hunter nudged its master gratefully.

Raven pet the tiny bird on its head and stroked its wings gently. She aimlessly began to sing.

WITH ROBIN:

Robin was riding peacefully, guiding Storm around the trees in a swift, smooth trot.

Suddenly, he heard something.

Robin stopped Storm almost immediately.

"D'you hear that, boy?" he asked the horse eagerly. The horse pricked its ears up and neighed softly.

Robin got off the horse and slowly led the horse to the sound.

As he got closer, he heard that it was someone-definitely a girl-singing.

"Could it be...something like an angel? A wood fairy?" Robin asked the horse behind him.

Storm snorted.

Robin rolled his eyes in indignity and padded on.

As he neared the voice, he became more and more tense. 'Who is it? Where is it coming from?' his mind was a colorful swirl of questions that sprouted out of his wild imagination.

WITH RAVEN:

Raven felt someone's presence behind her. She stopped singing abruptly and listened.

Nothing.

Cautiously, still singing to the falcon in her lap, she stood up and ran away from the mysterious presence as fast as her long slender legs could carry her.

ROBIN:

Robin heard the voice suddenly begin to disappear. "Quick!" he said to his horse and jumped on, giving the horse a signal to run at its highest speed.

Storm obeyed once again.

Robin rode to the scene where he heard the beautiful singing and looked around wildly, only to see a flash of black and green at the edge of the tiny clearing. He commanded the horse to speed after the flash of green and black.

Raven heard four heavy hoofs of a horse galloping at full speed behind her. She grimaced. 'So there was something after me,' she thought. Running faster still, she looked around wildly for a hiding place.

'I can't possibly outrun a horse galloping at full speed...'

Raven finally saw it. A very high but easy to climb tree.

She turned and ran to it. Pulling the strap of the leather bag over her shoulder, she shinnied up the tree with ease and, completely hidden by an array of branches, braced her light weight against the branches and waited for the arrival of her pursuer.

When she finally saw him, she gasped quietly.

It was a ebony-haired, blue-eyed boy riding on a black and white horse.

This boy could only be the prince of Aphobia, Prince Robin on his favorite horse Lightning.

Which could only mean that she was in Aphobia.

In her surprise, Raven shifted her weight abruptly. It was when she heard the crack of the branches when she realized what she had done, but it was too late.

The fall down to the base of the tree took forever. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact that would come. When it did some, she opened her eyes and felt no pain whatsoever much to her surprise. Her hand flew to her pack and felt Storm, still there and ok. Feeling her conciousness slipping away, she looked up only to see a mixture of black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin before she slipped into unconciousness.

A/N: was it good? I know, it sucked...The next chapter will copme when I feel like launching it...

Niol


End file.
